Doucement
by LonelyD
Summary: Belle se demande comme une simple roue de bois peut calmer Rumplestiltskin. / S1, RUMBELLE.
Fandom : Once Upon A Time.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création d'Edward Kitsis et d'Adam Horowitz.

Pairing : léger Belle/Rumplestiltskin.

Rating : K.

Genre : Romance.

Note : Un tout petit texte qui traînait depuis un moment dans mes dossiers sur la relation Belle/Rumplestiltskin. Il se déroule durant la S1 ( si mes souvenirs sont bons ). En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

La roue se mit à tourner, emportant laine et fuseau avec elle dans un bruit d'enfer. Le rouet aurait eu besoin d'être graissé, mais le maître des lieux ne lui avait jamais permis de s'en approcher.

Plutôt que de dépoussiérer l'aile l'ouest comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, Belle avait profité de son absence pour se faufiler dans la trop grande salle de réception. Elle avait glissé ses doigts sur la longue table qui soupirait désespérément ses regrettés convives et s'était penchée sur l'objet qui la fascinait tant. L'engin ne payait pas de mine, mais il attirait pourtant toute l'attention de Rumplestiltskin.

Belle l'observait quand il s'asseyait pour filer. Elle veillait à ne pas être trop indiscrète, à dissimuler ses regards impromptus, mais elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin. Rumplestiltskin ne la voyait plus quand il filait.

Elle avait un jour fini par demander pourquoi il filait tant et il avait posé sur elle ce regard sérieux qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, avait-il répliqué. Occupe-toi de ce pour quoi tu es là : les rideaux et les tasses.

Belle n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Peu importaient les cris qui la réveillaient la nuit, les traces de sang qu'elle devait éponger au matin et toutes les pauvres âmes qui défilaient chez le Ténébreux après un marché hasardeux qu'elle aurait préféré consoler, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait appris à soutenir son regard et à faire face à la Bête.

Elle n'aurait su trouver les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Même les livres, qu'elle aimait tant, ne pouvaient lui apprendre ce genre de choses. C'était un sentiment vibrant au plus profond de son être, quelque chose qui remuait ses entrailles et lui donnait le vertige, à en perdre la tête. Elle savait, en était certaine, enfoui très loin derrière la Bête, un homme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle avait entrouvert la bouche cette fois-là. Un simple « mais » s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, à peine audible. Rumplestiltskin avait haussé un sourcil, attendant la suite qu'il avait paru être prêt à lui arracher. Il n'en avait rien fait.

– Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé, avait-elle finalement avoué.

Elle s'était ravisée. Même si Rumplestiltskin ne l'aurait pas blessée, elle avait préféré opter pour une tactique plus intelligente. Il était inutile qu'elle s'attire les foudres du maître des lieux quand celui-ci s'apaisait petit à petit à son contact.

Elle lui avait tourné le dos, son chiffon en main, prête à le quitter.

– Attends, avait-elle entendu dire, un peu précipité, presque hésitant.

Elle s'était arrêtée à l'instant et, cachée de lui, elle s'était autorisé, rien que pour un moment, un sourire victorieux.

– Oui ?

– J'ai peut-être une histoire à te raconter, très chère, avait-il chantonné.

Il lui avait pris la main, d'un geste brusque et l'avait faite asseoir à sa table.

Il s'était tenu derrière elle, comme une ombre dans son dos, comme des ténèbres prêtes à l'avaler et s'était mis à conter :

– Enfant, je vivais avec deux fileuses. Elles m'ont recueilli et élevé après que mon père m'ait abandonné. Il n'y avait alors rien qui puisse me calmer alors, jusqu'à ce que je m'assois derrière l'un de leur rouet et me mette à tisser comme elles me l'avaient appris. Je tissais seulement, je tissais encore et encore et aussi longtemps que je tissais j'oubliais qui j'étais : un garçon que son père avait choisi d'abandonner. Ce que tu vois là, très chère, m'aide à me concentrer, à réfléchir et à oublier et c'est peut-être là tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Belle s'était tournée vers Rumplestiltskin. La grimace sur son visage ne reflétait sans doute pas toute la douleur qu'elle dissimulait.

Elle en avait perdu les mots.

Rumplestiltskin avait secoué la tête et souri pour dévoiler ses dents noircies :

– Maintenant tu peux retourner à tes rideaux et tes tasses, très chère.

À partir de ce moment-là, Belle avait cherché sans relâche dans la bibliothèque un moyen d'apprendre à filer. La Bête la retenait captive, mais l'homme réapparaissait toujours lorsqu'elle se mettait à filer. Comment une simple roue de bois pouvait-elle la calmer ?

Elle avait lu sans pouvoir pratiquer, jusqu'à ce jour.

La tâche ne fut malheureusement pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le mécanisme s'enrailla bien vite et la pédale se bloqua au premier geste. Elle tira sur le fil sans réel succès.

Une voix la fit sursauter derrière elle.

– Que fais-tu là ?

Rumplestiltskin venait de réapparaître.

Il s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et, d'une main de fer, l'attrapa par le poignet.

Belle sentit la morsure sur sa peau. Les doigts serraient toujours plus fort leur prisonnière, comme un nœud embrassant le cou de son pendu. Elle ne se dégagerait pas de cette emprise sans avoir donner une explication.

– Je voulais essayer de filer, n'est-ce pas clair ?

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ses grimaces, toujours aussi repoussantes, qui masquaient ses émotions avaient pourtant commencé à se craqueler. Il y avait plus d'étonnement que de colère dans chaque de ses traits, de la surprise dans ses yeux et de l'incompréhension, aussi.

– Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à utiliser le rouet. Souhaiterais-tu perdre une main pour avoir touché ce que n'était pas à toi ?

– Vous n'en ferez rien. Vous voulez que je continue à vous servir et comment ferais-je s'il me manque une main ?

Le regard peu convaincu que Rumplestiltskin lui lança la pressa de poursuivre.

– Je voulais apprendre à tisser, continua-t-elle. J'ai lu ce qui pouvait être lu à ce sujet, mais il semble que la pratique soit bien différente de la théorie. Quand vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi vous tissez, je me suis dit qu'il serait bon que j'essaye. Je voulais voir si, moi aussi, je pouvais m'évader.

Se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, comme chaque hiver, aux premières neiges, sentir l'arbre de son jardin la protéger du soleil au printemps, entendre son nom dans la bouche de son père – toutes ces choses qui ne lui étaient plus permises parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour son peuple – pourraient-elles les revivre si, pendant un moment, elle parvenait à oublier sa captivité, assise devant ce rouet ?

La main de Rumplestiltskin se détendit sur son bras.

– Quand je t'en ai parlé ... mais cela remonte à des mois, fit remarquer celui-ci.

– Oui et il m'aura fallu tout ce temps pour m'y mettre. Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant ? Les rideaux et les tasses m'attendent.

Rumplestiltskin ne la laissa s'échapper que quelques secondes avant de rattraper son poignet, sans force cette fois-ci, sans la blesser.

– Belle, souhaites-tu que je te montre comment filer ?

– Merci, répondit-elle en lui retournant un sourire.

Elle se rassit au rouet, Rumplestiltskin calé dans son dos. D'un geste de la main, il débloqua l'engin, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur le fil qui se déroulait comme ceux d'un pianiste sur un clavier.

– Il faut être délicat lorsque tu te sers de la pédale, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Il faut que tu suives le rythme et que tu ajustes ton geste sans précipitation.

Il mima les gestes avec un calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas – ce calme qui était seul réservé au rouet.

– Il ne sert à rien de s'impatienter, il faut que tu te laisses guider par le mécanisme. Voilà, comme ça. Doucement.

Ses mains, aux couleurs de son cœur, se posèrent sur les siennes, mais ce ne fut qu'une caresse. Belle le suivit, reproduisit les mouvements avec application, calme et concentration.

Le rouet obtempéra cette fois-ci et Belle, pendant un moment, ne pensa plus qu'à filer.

Puis Rumplestiltskin se retira, sans prévenir. Les mains tremblantes, les bras collés le long du corps, il se dressa devant elle. Belle se leva à son tour et ils se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois, il se mette à la fuir.

– C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu as encore du travail à faire. L'aile ouest t'attend, déclara-t-il.

Il la quitta sur le champ et la laissa dans le hall où elle resta seule près du rouet.

Belle reprit ses fonctions, mais tout lui parut bien différent. Rumplestiltskin n'avait même pas pu contrôler sa voix. Sa carapace s'était fendue. La Bête avait disparu.


End file.
